Knocked Flat
by classykazmiller25
Summary: One-Shot Inspired by beba santos 56's fic Save Me, when she included my OC. AU universe, not canon to my other stories; only from her's. PS: Today is my birthday! T for launguage. Lydia x Jonathon fluff!


Damn, here I am. I, for once in my life, listened to Meat, and got suspended from Shadow Company. Now, here I am, my head of Lydia's lap after she knocked me out with a stethoscope after she mistoke me for Gary; my twin brother. Oh, I should go to the start, right? Let's do that.

* * *

"You want to do what?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Meat's hands. He was clutching two ninebanger's, an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Yeah, we chuck these into the war room, and listen to the screams!"

Now, I'm not against pranks, but I've tried that kind of stuff; tossing a couple of M80's into the school auditorium before running away, laughing as everyone else ran. However, I got suspended for a week and my parents toke away my stash of pyrotechnics. So, that's what I told him.

"But was it worth it?" he asked earnestly.

"Well….I guess… Yeah, it was, but-"

"That's all I needed to hear. Come on, let's do it!"

"Fine Meat!" I said to him, snatching a ninebanger out of hand.

"On three?" I asked him, standing next to the door.

"Yeah. one…two…three!"

We tossed em in, slamming the door closed after. I listened earnestly, before:

**POP POP POP! POP POP POP! POP POP POP!**

I couldn't keep myself from rolling with laughter after hearing all of the guys and girls yell in fear.

"SANDERSON!" Shepherd yelled, chasing down and Meat down a hallway with six SC members, along with Mactavish and his own group of TF141 squadmates, including Royce.

Royce tackled Meat to the group, slamming his head against a wall to knock the guy unconscious.

Shepherd, of course, goes the whole mile ahead with me; pulling out a tazer. I turned to run, only to feel zaps fly through my body.

"ZAAAAHHHG!" I screeched, falling on my face in the breezeway.

"Restrain him boys;" Shepherd said in his ever so raspy voice. "I think I need to teach dumb and dumber here a lesson."

* * *

"This is the last time, Sanderson!" Shepherd yelled at me, for once showing some emotion.

"What? What did I do?" I asked in false innocence.

"You and Mea-"

"Leave Meat outta this one Shepherd; he's mine. I have a lot of punishmens in mind for him." Mactavsh said, dragging out the offender with help from Royce, who had this ear to ear grin on his face.

"Like I was saying, you have never been able to resist trouble, have you?"

"Like? This is like the….uhmm….first time I've done anything!"

"Really? The 1st time?!"

"Yeah, it is."

"You broke my chandelier in a party, fired off blank rounds in my face while I was asleep, played paintball in my dorm-'

"You have no proof of that." I quipped.

"I don't? I had to pay the $1,000 bill, I had stabbed you in the chest and nearly killed you, thinking you were an enemy soldier, and I was the one who got hit in the face with a red pellet!"

"Well… I haven't done anything else, so calm down."

"As if that wasn't enough, you got drunk off my beer, threatened to shank me with my own wrist if I didn't give Gary more morphine after he was shot a few times in the abdomen-"

I cut him off with a hook to his jaw, jumping on him as I repeatedly socked him again in the stomach, then the chest.

"You can fuck with me," I said to him, being dragged off by the SC operatives left from before. "But you bring Gary into this, I **WILL** fucking kill you."

He rubbed his jaw, before yelling back to me.

"You're suspended from SC for two months. Play around with Mactvish and the 141 until you mature and control your emotions."

"At least I have emotions!"

* * *

_Fuck Shepherd, who needs him?_ I thought while walking down a hallway in the infirmary. I was strolling around the facility trying to clear my head; same as middle school.

"Gary! Hey Gary!" I heard a voice call.

I simply ignored it, trying to block out anything about him. I loved the guy, but he was never thinking. Sure, I'm immature as hell, but I use it to my advantage; Gary doesn't. Even if we are twins, I act like I'm older.

"Gary! Gary, I'm over here." The voice called again.

I continued walking, before hearing the voice get louder and more angry.

"GARY! Get over here! Now!"

Whoever this person was, they were yelling in my direction for no reason, and it was pissing me off.

"GARY!"

I snapped, whipping around and yelling "THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

I had turned just in time to see a sphygmomanometer flying towards my face.

WHUNK!

It connected with my forehead and temple, putting me on the ground.

* * *

"Gary…..Gary….." I heard a soft voice in my head say. I felt a soft nudge in my side, followed my someone calling Gary's name.

"Whaa…" I said, pulling myself up. "Am I in heaven?" I asked in confusion.

"No…" The beautiful woman who had been screaming at me before said. "Why?"

"Because you must be an angel." I replied with a smile on my face.

The woman blushed, saying "Oh that's so sweet! Sorry about that Gary…"

"Wait… ohh! I'm not Gary."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm his twin brother, Jonathon."

"I think I threw that thing at you a bit to hard Gary."

"No, seriously! I'm his twin brother."

"He never mentioned a brother."

"Ughgh! What do I need to do to prove it?"

"Some ID would help "Jonathon." She said sarcastically."

"Here," I told her, pulling out my Driver's Liscense." There it is."

"Oh, you're serious! Sorry about doubting you."

"It's fine Lydia." I answered, struggling to stand up.

"You okay John? You could use some rest…"

"No no, it's…..it's….." I tried to walk, but my head was to light and shaky to get more than a few steps.

I supported myself with a wall, before she said "I could let you lie down and bring some ice…."

"Yeah…yeah, that would be great."

* * *

"And that's the story of how I lost my folks."

"Oh….sorry to hear that, I never knew your brother had been through so much."

"I had to leave for five years when I decided to join the armed forces. Gary's never gotten over it; probably why you never knew about me."

"I can see….well, how do you feel?"

"A lot better; thanks Lydia."

"And two more things…" I added.

"What?" she asked.

"How many months?" I asked, poiting to her stomach.

"Oh; six."

"And lastly; I have to admit, you have some pretty good aim."

She smiled, managing a small laugh as I left.


End file.
